


You Make Me Burn A Little Brighter

by webofdreams89



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag Round 5 [2]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Self Confidence Issues, dumb jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/webofdreams89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always been Cass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Burn A Little Brighter

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble 5 prompt Steph/Cass: giggles. This one didn't quite turn out like I planned, but oh well.

Most people read Stephanie Brown as naïve, pigheaded, carefree to the point of carelessness, maybe a little too headstrong.  Light-hearted she’s heard a time or two.  Maybe she is to a certain extent.  It’s not for show exactly, it’s just that there is so much more, grief and guilt and the tendency to overthink everything, just underneath everything they can see. 

And really she’s okay with people thinking about her like that.  How many times have people underestimated her and it ended up giving her the edge she needed to beat them?  How much satisfaction has she gotten from proving people wrong?

Cass gets this about her, gets that when left alone after a long night, Stephanie tends to over-analyze everything she did wrong and wallow then in it.  Batman has nothing on her own brain. 

When she gets like that, starts getting really low, Cass always knows just how to draw Stephanie out of her own head with a touch, a kiss, a smile, a joke. 

“Why did Cinderella get kicked off her softball team?” Cass asks, sliding her arms around Stephanie from behind.

Stephanie shrugs.

“Because she kept running away from the ball.”

The joke is kind of stupid but the laugh that rips from Stephanie’s chest is enough to dispel her train of thought.  Cass laughs with her, nuzzling closer.

It never takes much because it’s Cassandra.  Stephanie loves her so much because she looks at Stephanie and doesn’t see all her past failures, but only promise.


End file.
